Red Lightning
by Normandy1998
Summary: "The Yakuza suck, but soon I'll be outta here, me and Eri might even try for heroics while I'm at it"
1. Chapter 1

Quick warning, if you haven't read the manga and want to avoid spoilers for the Overhaul arc which is the current arc in the anime, please leave and return after you have finished the arc. However, if you had read the Overhaul arc or don't care about spoilers, I hope you enjoy this fic

* * *

The Endeavour hero agency, home of the Number Two Hero himself, Endeavour. A towering skyscraper that loomed over the city, it was a literal monument to the hothead's ego and his fallacious lust to prove to everyone he's the best. On a nearby skyscraper was a blue-haired teenager, on the top of the building's generator. His hair was styled messy, just passed the ears with the bangs swiped to the left. He was sporting a pair of black cargo pants with knee pads sewed into them along with a drop leg pouch on his right leg. He was also wearing a black sports jacket with a red lightning pattern on each arm, using a pair of binoculars, he was scoping out the building.

"You'd think he was compensating for something" the teen joked to himself as he lowered the binoculars "but on the plus side, when idiots think they are untouchable, makes it so much funnier when you get them where it hurts" it was then he felt the vibrates in his jacket pocket, taking his flip phone out, he saw the ID of the caller "Number 1 piece of shit" the teen knew this caller all to well, 'damn what does that asshole want now' reluctantly he answered the phone.

"What you want?" the teen said annoyed

The caller growled at him for a moment "I wouldn't take that tone rat, have you finished the job" he asked his voice indicating he was pissed off

"Not yet but I should have a chance tonight" the teen replied as he continued to scoped out the building "looks like Endeavour been going out more on patrol the last couple of days, probably trying to keep his image since his son came second in the sports festival" the teen chuckled

"Remember, you need to get into his personal computer and insert the flash drive. Once in, we should have enough time to empty the Number Two Hero's bank account."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just remember our deal" The teen replied

"You want me to keep my end of the deal, keep your end rat."

"It's Rai, not Rat!" He screamed down the phone, only to meet with silence. "Bastard…"

**Name: Rai**

**Quirk: Red Lightning**

**Description: His quirk allows him to siphon electricity from any electrical appliance he touches and is able to use them in a myriad of different ways. The problem, though, he can't generate electricity naturally like other electrical-based quirk users.**

It took a few hours, but soon Rai opportunity arrived. He saw Endeavour leaving for his night patrol with two of his sidekicks, from what he gathered this patrol take a couple, which gave Rai a perfect chance to sneak in. Rai had thankfully been able to get himself a fake hero license thanks to a few friends who specialized in black market hero goods. Sadly, it was only for show. He planned to act as a new rookie Endeavour had hired and get as close as he could to Endeavour's office without raising any alarms

After a bit of looking, Rai was able to locate a poorly guarded service door. After a couple of minutes of picking the lock, Rai had made his way into the hero agency.

* * *

Making his way through the building was challenging, to say the least, guards and sidekicks were around every corner. Thankfully Rai had been able to keep a low profile as he made his way through the building without making himself look suspicious. After a while, he finally found the security room; the sheer scope of it left the thief in awe.

"Whoa, now that is impressive" The security room was huge. The room was as big as a courtroom, filled with at least three dozen computers. Rai counted at least sixty monitors. All the monitors showed off every inch of the building, from both the interior and exterior. Rai was a little surprised he hadn't set off any alarms. After looking around, Rai found an unattended computer in the corner of the room and was soon into the system, it took him a few minutes, but he soon found the layout of the building.

'Ok, so, I need to find where Endeavour keeps his high-end gear. Then I need to find his main office and… of course, it's on the top floor, why am I not surprised' Rai sighed 'Why can't it ever be near the exit or easy to get.' Rai let out another sigh at his luck.

Rai studied the map and route he would need to take to get to Endeavour little armory and then his office. After doing so, he waited a few minutes as to not draw as much suspicion from the pro heroes in the security room. When he saw his chance, Rai moved quickly but quietly to the door back to the hallway.

"Hey, who are you?"

Sadly, he was noticed

"H-hey I d-didn't see you there" Rai replied, but this seemed to make the pro hero glare at him even more

"I asked you who you are, now answer me!"

"Right!" Rai, rather pathetically, went for his decoy hero license. After taking a minute, he presented the hero with his ID.

The pro took it from him and looked over it. "So, you're new here?"

"YES!" Rai replied nervously, "Today's my first day. I guess I impressed the number two hero."

The pro hero handed back Rai his idea, but when Rai he tried taking it back, the pro hero refused to let it out of his rather impressive grip.

"Bit of advice newbie" the pro leaned in close, so close Rai could smell the man's breathe "Don't call Endeavour the number two hero, he gets way too touchy with that title"

"Huh, t-thanks," Rai took the ID and made his way to the exit. Once making it out of the security room, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Hahahahaha, that guy fell for it,' he thought, barely able to contain his laughter at conning a pro hero 'Oh man, if I had known Endeavour hired such idiots, I may as well have walked through the front door.'

After taking a few minutes to enjoy himself, Rai headed for the nearest lift that should take him to Endeavours office.

* * *

After finally reaching the top floor and dealing with the worst elevator music of all time. Rai found himself outside his target's office, the only thing in his way now, was one annoying lock.

"Come on…. seriously all this security and he still uses a simple lock" Rai groaned "…. then again, I have just bypassed his whole security system so who am I to complain" Rai went back to picking the lock, till he heard the ping of the lock disengaging. "Finally, now time to get this job over and done with…. you have got to be kidding me…." After opening the door, Rai was left in disbelief once seeing it "WHY DOES THAT SHIT HEAD NEED THIS MUCH SPACE!"

The size of the room was enormous. One wall just seemed to be a giant window. The room had multiple priceless paintings, a large table with a few chairs and a large deck and topped it all off there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Seriously…. does he have an inferiority complex for being the number two hero or…. has he got a tiny dick?" Rai asked himself. Deciding not to linger on that thought, Rai made his way over to Endeavour's overly large desk and found his computer. It took a few minutes to figure out his password, but Rai was in and ready with the flash drive.

'Ok, so they said that this takes a few minutes, so it looks like I got some time to kill…' Rai then noticed that Endeavour had left a bowl full of fresh red apples on a nearby table, likely either he was a fan of apples or for when he had guest. "heh I know someone that love these, don't mind if I do" Rai took the apples and loaded them into his bag. He then noticed a tablet on the table, once examining it, Akira realized this was an old one. It couldn't connect to anything online. Still, Rai found multiple videos on the devices. It turns out Endeavour had loaded the whole UA Sports Festival onto the tablet. 'Well, it's not like he's going to miss one tablet' Akira then put the tablet into his bag for later.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE!?"

Rai knew at that moment he fucked up, in the door was the man he was robbing and had caught him literally red-handed, Endeavour. Rai could feel the heat from the pro hero from the other side of the room, Endeavour's facial expression alone let the thief know, he was pissed.

"Would you believe, I got lost" Rai replied jokingly replied, only to barely avoid a fire blast "I take that as a no" Rai ran back to the computer, while avoiding more attacks from Endeavour. He pulled the USB from the computer and pocked it for safety.

"Man, it's true what they say about you, all rage, no smile," Rai laughed. This just seemed to piss Endeavour even more.

"You think you can come into my office, steal my belongings, hack my computer and you don't expect me to be furious" Endeavour growled

"Honestly, I thought you be more annoyed that I got past all your "top of the line" security without raising suspicion and for the broken chair."

"You serious… wait what chair ar…" Endeavor was cut off though by Rai grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it towards him. Endeavor used his hell flame to burn the chair to a crisp before it even had the chance to hit him.

"Is that the best you can do villain?" Endeavour asked only to find once the smoke had cleared the thief had vanished.

"Oh, trust me, I can do a lot more" Before Endeavour knew what was happen, Rai was behind him surging with red electricity. "Here's one of them!" Before the hero could react, Rai used his quirk to tase him. Rai attack brought the Number Two Hero to his knees.

"Man, you think taking down the Number Two Hero be harder than that or at the very least more entertaining. Well, I love to stay and chat, but I got places too, people to se…." Rai was cut off though when Endeavour recovered almost instantly and delivered a powerful punch to Rai's stomach, he was sent flying out of the office back into the hallway. On the other end of the hall, Endeavour got back to his feet, Rai attack seemingly doing nothing to him. The flame hero smirked at Rai and made his way towards him.

"You think you're the first to try and steal from me. I've had been dealing with rats like you for as long as I've been a hero." Endeavour boasted as he reached Rai. "Honestly, you thought that a weak attack would stop me?" Endeavour grabbed Rai by his jacket and lifted him till they were at the same eye level "What no witty line or a joke?"

"Well…. I do… have something" Rai moaned still feeling the punch to the stomach

"And what's that?"

"Never have…. A villain with… an electrical quirk…. near a light" Suddenly, Rai planted his left hand on the light above him and grabbing Endeavour's arm with his right. Before the flame hero could stop him, Rai channeled as much electricity as he could from the light directly into Endeavour. Rai successfully delivered a powerful electrical shock to the hero. Endeavor howled in pain as the electricity surged through him till the light Rai was using blew. The pair dropped to the ground, the fall not doing anything to help Rai, who was still reeling from the haymaker Endeavour delivered to his stomach. After a few minutes to recover Rai got to his feet, his legs shaking from the still lingering pain

He looked over to see Endeavour was still smoking from the electric shock he had given him. Stumbling over Rai checked the man's pulse to see if he was still alive, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse, glad he hadn't killed a man.

"W-well at le-ast I ca…n't be char..ged for murder" Rai groaned

Rai deciding not to test his luck any further stumbled his way to the stairs, after realizing that his little stunt caused a blackout throughout the entire building and thus stopped the elevator entirely.

* * *

Getting down the stairs at first was difficult for Rai, but the pain in his stomach started to fade, making his trip down the stairs a bit easier. Rai had made good progress until he reached the landing for the sixth floor, where he ran into another one of Endeavour's sidekick's. The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties with an average build. He had blond hair made up into a bun. His hero costume defiantly made him stand out. His entire costume was all light red, the only article of clothing slightly different in coloring was his jacket and jeans that were a darker shade of red, the rest though from his t-shirt to his shoes were all light red, hell even wore a red visor and gloves. Rai questioned if the guy knew of any other color besides red.

Before the guy could see him, Rai slipped back into the shadows. 'Shit, why can't one of these jobs that asshole sends me on be easy. Ok, Rai, keep calm, remember why you're here.' Taking a moment to calm his mind, Rai decided to repeat his performance from earlier.

"Hey, you know what's going on?" Rai asked, coming down the stairs, "I was about to head home when the lifts and lights went dead on me."

"Looks like something blew, guys are trying to restart the generator but might take a while" the sidekick replied unenthusiastically

"Jeez, wonder what caused that?" Rai asked

"I have an idea, two in fact" The sidekick held up his digit finger "The first someone missed something during inspection, now this is unlikely due to how often the maintenance is but you never know" once finishing he raised his middle finger "The second being that someone harnessed so much power from our generator in an instant, it caused the generators to blow, this is the most likely option. But who am I to say, no one bothers with little sidekicks like us," he replied chuckling.

"Y-yeah we're ju-st a bunch of nobodies" Rai replied trying to keep his composure, worried the sidekick was onto him "Well hate to chat and dash, but I got to head, gotta make sure everyone is ok" Rai made his way to the stairs but just as he got to the edge of the landing, when the sidekick spoke up.

"Yeah, I get you, man, oh before you go. You see Moriko in HR lately, she's been more energetic since going out with that shadow hero," he asked.

"Yeah, I saw that too" Rai replied like it was nothing

"There is no Moriko in HR….."

Only to realize he was played, in that moment time almost seemed to grind to a halt. Out of instinct Rai, trying to catch the guy off guard, threw a right hook aimed right for his jawline, only for it to stop mid-air just inches from his face.

"W-what th-e he-ll?" Rai's right arm felt like it was in a vice grip, he kept trying to pull it back, but it remained suspended in mid-air. He looked at his now captor who was chuckling at the sight before him as he slipped his visor off, this pissed Rai off which made him use his non suspended left arm to uppercut the prick in front of him, only for it to stop mid-air as well.

"Well that was easy, I can't believe you feel for the fake employee trick" Moving out the way of Rai's arms the sidekick then moved to Rai side "Granted capturing you is a lot easier thanks to that jacket of yours" the sidekick leered enjoying the sight before him

"Who the hell are you?" Rai asked

"The name's Rouge Spectrum, but don't think that will help. I'm kinda low on the hero radar, so my quirk isn't well known" Rai continued to struggle, but thanks to Rouge quirk, his arms remained suspended in mid-air. He continued to struggle against the unknown quirk until…

He heard his shoe scrape against the floor

Hope-filled Rai again, he realized the sidekick Rouge had only immobilized his arms, not his entire body. Rai waited until Rouge had his back turned on him, then he leaped at the opportunity, quite literally.

The two crashed into each other, then onto the cold hard floor. Rai was the first to recover. He quickly pulled his jacket off so Rouge couldn't restrain again, after getting rid of the coat, Rai lunged at the now standing Rouge. Rai tackled Rouge right in the stomach, but the sidekick was quick to deliver a knee right into Rai's face. Rai stumbled back until he hit the railing of the landing while clutching a bloody nose before he could react, Rouge was on the offensive. He threw a right hook that connected with Rai jawline, keeping with the offensive tactic, Rouge threw a left hook.

Only for Rai to dodge the attack and grab the back of Rouge head and then bashed it against the railing. Rai was sure he heard a crunch when Rouge skull made contact with the metal railing, just as he was going for another go with the rail, Rai was suddenly thrown into utter darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed, Rai couldn't see a thing. Out of nowhere, Rai was kicked in the stomach and hit what felt like a wall. Rai brought his hands up to his face and realized that a cloth was covering his eye's, getting a hold of the fabric Rai used all his strength to pull it off. Once regaining his sight, Rai realized the cloth that latched itself to his face had been one of Rouge gloves. 'Seriously what the hell is this guy's quirk,' Rai thought.

Taking advantage of Rai's confusion, Rouge charged at Rai again, but instead of throwing another punch, the sidekick lifted his right arm, and suddenly, the sleeve of his jacket shot out at Rai and wrapped around his neck. The cloth wrapped tightly around Rai's windpipe, Rai attempted to pull it off like the glove from before but found the jacket was much stronger than the glove. He looked over to see an exhausted Rouge bending over to retrieve his visor, and before his eyes, Rai saw Rouge visor morph into a dagger.

"I-I'm Imp-ressed" Rouge wheezed, "Fo-r a damn thi-ef, you're pret-ty tough!" He lunged at Rai again with the dagger raised, seeing what he was about to do, Rai quickly raised his leg and planted it into the sidekick's chest in an attempt to hold him back. Not backing down, Rouge plunged the dagger towards Rai, with seconds to spare Rai grabbed his attacker's arm. Unfortunately, due to Rai now weaken state from the fight and his run-in with Endeavour, not mention he was being chocked by Rouge elongated sleeve, Rai strength was failing him, the dagger inched closer to his leg by the second, using his free hand Rai punched Rouge in the stomach but this had little to no effect.

Soon Rai's strength was almost gone, Rouge was basically on top of him, with the dagger inches from his leg. Seeing his punches were doing nothing, Rai grabbed the wall with his left hand in an attempt to give himself more leverage. He was surprised when the tips of his fingers brushed against a piece of cold metal. Using the last of his strength, Rai reached out and grabbed the piece of metal and swung it towards Rouge.

He was surprised when it turned out he grabbed the handle of a fire extinguisher.

The fire extinguisher connected with Rouge's ribcage, the sheer force of the attack made the sidekick release Rai from his grasp as he doubled over in pain. Before he could retaliate, Rai was on him immediately with the fire extinguisher. Taking advantage of Rouge's crouched position, Rai swung the fire extinguisher right into Rouge's face. He was sent him flying down the nearby staircase. Rai stumbled towards the top step and looked to see Rouge lying on the floor of the next landing, Rai walked down the stairs and checked over Rouge as he did with Endeavour. Like the Number Two Hero, Rouge was thankfully still alive all be it with now a few missing teeth

"Ouch… sorry man, nothing personal, just doing my job. But I got something that might help" Rai reached into his bag and pulled out one of the apples he stole from Endeavour and placed it next to Rouge "Like they say an apple day keeps the doctor away heh…. god that was a bad joke." Rai quickly retrieved his jacket and continued down the stairs.

After finally getting out of the Endeavour Hero Agency and evading the police for a couple of hours, Rai was finally able to make it back to his boss's hideout, the Shie Hassaikai Compound, while on the surface it looked like a regular office building it hid a massive underground compound. This place only served as a prison to Rai, rather than a home.

* * *

Rai ignored most of the other Yakuza members as he made his way through the compound until he made it to the reception room. Walking through the large metal doors, Rai came face to face with the man who he had despised since the moment he met him, Overhaul.

Overhaul was busy looking over some documents he had placed on the glass table in the middle of the room, while his second in command, Chronostasis, was idling next to the doorway.

"Your late" Overhaul said, not taking his eyes off the documents

"What do you care" Rai scoffed, as he pulled out the flash drive from his jacket pocket "I got what you asked for"

"Why didn't you report when I ordered you to?" Overhaul asked

"Listen bird brain, the police were on my ass for hours and backed up with the Number Two Hero sidekicks, if I came back straight back here, you have them kicking down the front gate right about now" Rai replied

"And I asked for a reason, not an excuse from a filthy rat" Overhaul hissed, his hatred for Rai was starting to show now

"Rather be a rat than a creep like you that goes nuts without his plague mask," Rai jokingly said, this just made Overhaul more pissed off. Before things escalated any further, Chronostasis butted in

"Overhaul, he got the job done, now end this already before you lose your temper," Chronostasis said, "Besides the longer, you two are near each, the more time you're wasting."

"Yeah, remember our deal, this!" Rai held up the flash drive again, "And I get what I asked for"

"Fine… a deals, a deal… I'll allow your earlier request. Three days" Overhaul said as he tried to get back to his work

"Three days!" Rai screamed, "The deal was a week!"

"Fine, a week, don't waste it" Overhaul growled as he was finding it more challenging to keep his composure

"Good and remember, I don't see you near that room for that entire week" After handing the drive to Chronostasis, Rai walked out the room, making sure to slam the metal door on his way out.

(line break)

"Asshole… Tried to screw me over…." Rai growled as he made his way through the compound. Still, pissed Overhaul tried to screw him over

"*Hic* …sounds li..ke someone's… pissed" Looking further up the hallway, Rai spotted Deidoro, one of Overhaul Right Precepts of Death. He was leaning against the wall with his usual bottle of sake, and from his slurred speech Rai could tell the man was drunk as usual

"Piss of bottle brain, I don't have time to deal with you" Rai just pushed passed the drunk as he walked further into the compound

" Y..ou Know *hic* You ar..en't helping… yourself *hic* with that atti..ude" The drunk slurred as he took another swing of his sake

"…Like I'm going to listen to a drunk bum" Rai mumbled

After a few minutes, Rai made it back to his room, just as he was about to open the door, a shadow suddenly loomed over him. Turning around he was face to face with The Eight precepts of Death brawler, Rappa

"Long time no see Rai" Rappa chuckled

"Same to you big brute" The two shook hands, in contrast with the rest of the current Yakuza, Rai respected Rappa as a fighter and the fact he had faced Overhaul five-time. While he knew Rappa didn't see him as a worthy foe, he knew he had the fighter's interest.

"So you took on the Endeavour job?" Rappa asked

"Oh, how'd you know?" Rai asked back

"Hekiji said you took on a job Overjerk was planning for a while and" Rappa held up his phone to show an article that was covering Endeavour's Hero Agency being broken into "It said how a teenager bypassed all the security and took out Endeavour, and one of his sidekick's" Rai whistled at how fast the break had made it into mainstream news.

"Well, I rather have avoided all that, but the job was done either way," Rai said while rubbing a few of his bruises from his fight. "Well, it was good talking to you, but I got something to do," Rappa said his goodbyes and walked off.

* * *

Rai opens the heavy metal door. Looking around the darkroom, he sees toys littered all over the place but no child. "Eri?" He calls softly as not to scare her. He then noticed a pair of little legs poking out from underneath the bed, only to be pulled under a second later.

"Oh my, I wonder where my baby sister went," Rai said in an over the top cartoonish voice, "Maybe she's hiding under the covers…" Rai pulled the covers off the bed to reveal nothing "Darn wrong again, my she's quite good at this" after placing his bag against the bedframe, Rai kept up his overacting while looking for Eri throughout the room. After a few minutes, Rai returned to the bed and sat down in front of the bed.

"Well, I guess I lose again to the great Eri," Rai sighed at his defeat. After a minute of waiting, Eri slowly poked her head out from underneath the bed, her white hair as messy as usual, after Rai had been gone for a few days. She looked up to be met with Rai smiling back at her, "Miss me?" he asked.

Seeing her big brother, Eri ran into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here." He soothes, feeling her tears on his chest, Rai continues to calm his crying little sister down for a few minutes. After she calmed down, Rai pulled over his bag, he holds it next to Eri. "Look what I got you." Opening the bag, he reveals he got her favorite treat, fresh apples.

"Can... I have... one?" Eri quietly asks, Rai looks at her in confusion.

"Of course, why else do you think I bring them, you deserve every fresh apple" After saying this Rai hands Eri one of the apples, to which she started eating almost immediately. Rai chuckled at Eri's love for apples and how quick she would typically eat them.

"Come on, Overhate won't bother us for a while," Rai says as he carries Eri over to the bed.

"Are you going to tell me more stories?" Eri asks as she finishes the apple

"Not today. Today," He pulls out a tablet he stole from Endeavour, "We're going to watch the sports festival." Eri's eyes widen with excitement. Rai started the video of the first year's sports festival.

"Big bro," Eri spoke up while watching the third round of the event. "If you could, would you go to UA?" Rai pondered on her question for a few minutes till he had an answer.

"If I could yeah, but I make them accept you as well, we're a package deal, remember," Rai chuckled as he patted his little sister on the head, who was laughing at her brother's comment.

The pair watched the teens battle it out in the third round, pointing out people they found cool. Eri, in particular, loved the gravity user when she used the rubble like a meteor shower and the green-haired boy who was destroying his opponent's ice attacks with the flick of his fingers.

The siblings also chuckled at the electric quirk user who seemed to turn into a bumbling fool after one attack.

A little into the semi finales Eri dozed off. Rai softly pats her hair, watching the last few matches and laughing his ass off when he saw the winner of the sports festival chained to the podium like a wild animal. Soon after, Rai tucked Eri into bed with her favorite toy, a little red rabbit. But before getting some sleep himself, he walked over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He looked underneath to find the broken desk leg he stashed a while back, was still there.

'Good, at least they didn't find it while I was away," Rai thought, relived one of the most crucial parts of his plan was still here.

His plan, you may ask, escaping this hellhole with Eri, once and for all. Rai knew while the plan was simple, it was near impossible. He was fighting quirkless thanks to Overhaul, modifying the Eight Precepts of Deaths costumes so they could handle his electrical attacks, not to mention Overhaul himself. He planned to use the leg; he had gotten after "accidentally" breaking a desk as a makeshift weapon and sneak out of the compound, using the leg to knock out any Yakuza who found them and use one of the escape routes in the compound. Sometimes Rai felt like it was hopeless to try and escape, but all he ever needed to do was look at Eri bandaged up arms, and his determination returned in full. That was all the reason he ever needed.

After putting his mind to ease, Rai decided to follow in his little sister's footsteps and went to bed. Being too tired, he chose not to change into his casual attire and crawled onto the bed. Rai was soon out like a light when his head hit the pillow, had he regained consciousness for a mere moment longer he would have noticed Eri sliding along the bed to cling onto her older brother, whether conscious action or unconscious action on Eri's part didn't matter, all that mattered was it was the first good night's sleep she had since Rai left for his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams for most were fun, living a fantasy you wished was real, reliving moments from their past, or having the craziest experiences their mind could conjure up. But Rai never had these types of dreams, Rai's dreams were fragmented, static, almost like he was looking at an incomplete picture. He was standing in what seemed to be an average park. It was hard to tell, what with all the nearby trees and scenery glitching out of existence for moments at a time. He walked through the park, watching as silhouettes of children made out of static like you got from an old tv set, run right past him till he reached a climbing frame when he heard something.

"...ai!...Rai!...g you're it...n't catch me...ky!"

Looking to the side, Rai saw a younger version of himself. The only thing in this entire dream that wasn't static or phasing out, playing with one of the silhouettes, it seemed like it was a girl around his age. Compared to the others, while still made out of static, she had the most defined shape. The rest were mostly blurred, only really giving their height, but this one shape was much clearer.

When Rai reached for the girl, he heard a crack, and before he knew what was going on, the ground beneath his feet shattered, and he fell through the dark void. Rai fell for what felt like hours, till he hit a slab of concrete, suddenly he wasn't in the void anymore. He was in a damp, cold room; the only source of light was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Unlike the park, Rai recognized the room instantly. Suddenly he was that little eight-year-old boy who was terrified of what was going to happen to him. He ran around the room, desperately punching and clawing at the walls trying to find a way out.

"No, no no no no, not again, please no more" Rai wheezed, he couldn't control his breathing, the fear was getting. Rai punched the wall in front of him, only for it to explode. The shockwave sent Rai flying into the back wall. Light poured into the room; Rai saw his chance to escape.

Gaining what little strength his little body could muster, Rai crawled towards the light. But as he reached closer to the threshold, a shadow was cast into the room and subsequently blocked Rai path. Looking up, Rai came face to face with an elderly man dressed in a traditional black Japanese cloak, the man's grey hair slicked. The man's stern features told Rai this man was someone not to be trifled with, he looked down, to see Rai on the ground cowered in grim when the two made eye contact, Rai could tell the man wasn't happy.

"What is this?" The man growled, his voice laced with disgust.

* * *

Rai awoke from his nightmare, after someone slapped him awake, looking to his left he saw it was Deidoro standing over the bed. "Get up. It's time for her treatment," Deidoro says, pointing to Eri, who was starting to wake up, while he sipped from his bottle.

"You can go fuck yourself, you alcoholic. Eri doesn't have a "Treatment" or whatever the hell that sick germaphobe calls cutting pieces of Eri's skin off this week. Besides, he and I made a deal, so get lost!" Rai protested as he stood up to Deidoro as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Sorry rat, but Overhaul said otherwise, guess he altered the deal," Deidoro laughed. Rai not taking this, pulled his fist back ready to deck Deidoro, only for his vision to blur a second later as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Heh, nice try rat. Not quite there yet though, maybe you can last longer than a couple of seconds in like…. a decade." Deidoro laughed as he kicked Rai in the ribcage. Rai, while feeling the effects of Deiboro's drunk quirk, sadly didn't numb the pain as his attacker decided to have some fun with the downed teen as he kicked him a few more times.

"Stop! Please don't hurt, Rai!" Eri pleaded. "I'll go…. Just leave Rai alone."

Deidoro ceased his attack on Rai's ribcage as he grabbed Eri's arm and started dragging her out of the room.

'That bastard….. he used me….again!' Rai screamed internally at falling for Overhaul's trick. But what did he expect, Overhaul was never a man of his word with him, even before becoming the leader of the Yakuza. He knew he had to get Eri far away from that freak, but he had nothing, while Overhaul had multiple contacts in the criminal underworld and crooked cops in his pocket. Rai felt like he was a paper tiger against a storm. He was ripped from his thoughts; however, when he heard the sound of the metal door to his and Eri's room close.

Rage filled Rai, he promised Eri she was going to be ok, that he save her from this hell but he always failed to keep that promise. Before Rai could understand what he was doing, he grabbed the broken table leg, he stashed away and ran out the door, after Eri and Deidoro. Rai's body seemed to act on its own as he ran down the hallway, he caught up with the pair in an instant.

"DEIDORO!" Rai screamed, catching Deidoro and Eri off guard. Before the Yakuza member could comprehend what was going on, Rai swung the table leg right into his face. The resulting hit sent the man back into the wall, not giving Deidoro a chance to recover, Rai hit the man again to make sure he was out for sure.

"Rai…" Eri gasped, seeing her brother seemingly come out of nowhere.

"Sorry… You had to see that…..." Rai wheezed, feeling his adrenaline boost starting to fade. "Eri…grab what you want to keep, cause we're leaving…. now" choosing not to argue with her brother. Eri ran back to their room and grabbed her red rabbit toy and Rai's bag. Meeting her brother at the door, Rai threw the bag over his shoulder and held out his free hand for Eri. She took it no problem, and the two of them started running down the hallway.

'Alright, there should be a few escape tunnels in this part of the compound. Knowing Overhaul, I only got a couple of minutes until this place is more secure than Fort Knox, come on legs don't fail me know' Rai pushed himself to keep up his sprint, trying his best to fight off the effect Deidoro's quirk still lingering. After a couple of minutes of sprinting, Rai and Eri reached an intersection.

"Ok…if I remember the best route out of here is this way..." When Rai tried to move, though, he felt Eri squeeze his left hand. Looking to her Rai, saw the little girl was exhausted from that short sprint.

"Rai…. I can't….run any…more," Eri panted as she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly the pair, heard shouting from back the way they came. It was clear Overhaul was onto the pair trying to escape, Rai quickly grabbed Eri, this time opting to carry her and ran down the hall, sadly having to ditch his makeshift weapon. Rai started hearing more voices coming from down the hall, a few he recognized from Overhaul's Eight precepts of death.

'Crap, shit's hit the fan faster than I expected, damn why is my luck so shit lately? First Endeavour and now this, when's it going to get good again.'

"Rai, where are we going?"

"We're finding a way out; your grandfather had escape tunnels them made before you were born, We're going to find one and get out of here!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Almost out of nowhere, Rikiya, a member of the Eight precepts of death. Crashed through the nearby wall and blocked the way out for the two. Rikiya towered over the pair, easy when your about eight foot tall. Eri gripped Rai shirt in fear, Rai all the while stared down the Yakuza member while trying not to show fear he was feeling.

"Overhaul said you can't leave Eri and you, rat, aren't taking her, understood" Rikiya growled

"Yeah, I understand Rikiya, you got me, but you're forgetting one thing… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Rai screamed, pointing behind Rikiya. To his surprise, Rikiya fell for the distraction, giving Rai the chance to get away from the oaf.

'Jeez, I knew guys like that are stupid, but not that stupid.'

After getting away from Rikiya, Rai soon realized that the rest of the Yakuza had all the exits guarded, after having a few close encounters with other members of the Yakuza. Soon the pair had been cornered into what can only be described as a storage closet. At the moment, Eri was trembling as Rai was busing barricading the door, to stop the thugs getting in immediately.

"Big bro, I 'm scared" Eri whimpered

"Don't worry…I've got a…plan" Rai groaned as he moved another bit of furniture against the door "There that should work"

"Bu-t he'll br-ek it do-wn" Eri wheezed as she started to cry, clearly scared of what Overhaul do to them.

"Hey hey, don't worry," Rai said reassuringly, as he hugged his little sister, trying to calm her, "I told you I get you out of here, and I am not breaking that promise."

"Bu-tt we're tra-pped" Eri fired back, Rai pulled away from the hug. He wiped Eri's tears away and gave her one of his cocky smiles.

"You think your big brother is dumb enough to trap himself in a room, without a way out" Before Eri could answer, Rai, moved over to the shelving unit on the other side of the room, he felt around the wall for a minute, until he heard a click from a pressure plate. It revealed a small hatch in the wall next to the desk. "I've been spending the last year mapping every possible way out of this place," Rai chuckled at his feat.

Eri walked up to the opening in the wall but was caught off guard by the vile smell. "Ewwww, it stinks," She said as she covered her nose.

"Yeah…. This wasn't exactly my preferred route, or even close to preferred routes" Wasting no time, the pair crawled through the opening and made their escape. The way was cramp and reeked, but the pair ventured forward, till reaching the end of the tunnel. Sadly, for them, the escape tunnel lead them to the worst place to be.

The severs

"Big bro, it stinks even more here" Eri groaned as she kept her nose covered

"Look on the bright side, you're not the one walking through it," Rai replied as he continued to walk through the sewerage while making sure to keep Eri on his shoulders. Rai let out a shudder as he felt the sewage seep into his shoes, 'I swear if I ever find the guy who convinced Eri's grandad to build an escape tunnel into the sewers. I'll personally drag him through this shit-filled tunnel.'

After wadding through the sewers for some time, the pair finally found a ladder leading back to the surface. It was tricky, but Rai was able to get the manhole cover off while holding Eri against his waist. Looking up, he found the ladder leading up into an alleyway. After checking the coast was clear Rai pulled himself and Eri out the sewers, Eri got off her brother's waist and looked around the alley, till she saw the end of the alleyway that leads to the busy city streets.

"Goddamnit"

Eri turned back and saw Rai was holding up his now ruined bag.

"Guess that explains why bags and sewage don't mix well," Rai growled as he threw his ruined bag down the manhole. "Sorry, Eri, but it looks like I ruined your apples."

"It's ok but Rai, what do we do now?"

"Hmmm well," Rai started pacing around the alley, pondering on the next part of their plan. "Well, first things first, we need new clothes. Not only do we stink, but if someone saw us, they recognize me and think I kidnapped you. So we wait till it's dark and then "acquire" some new clothes, shouldn't it be too hard for someone of my skills."

* * *

To say the store's security was lackluster was putting it mildly. Whoever owned the clothes store didn't even have the sense to install a camera near the backdoor, let alone have something other than a flimsy old lock on the back door. Not that Rai was going to complain, it made his job a hell of a lot easier. Once getting inside, Rai checked for any internal security measures, thankfully it seemed to be a simple vandal one that goes off if the windows or front door was broken.

The front of the store was filled with racks full of clothes, all varying in different styles and sizes. Rai started looking for a new outfit, but after a few minutes, he looked up to see that Eri was still standing in the doorway.

"Hey what's the matter, shouldn't you be getting yourself some new clothes too," Rai asked jokingly

"This isn't right, stealing is wrong" Eri whimpered just loud enough for Rai to hear her, he let out a sigh at his sister's stance.

"Listen, yeah, stealing is wrong your right, but it's something we need to do to survive," Rai said, sifted through the rack of shirts, not even looking at Eri.

"C-can't we g-get a h-hero to help?"

"No, we can't, thanks to Overhaul, making me do all those jobs. I'm considered a villain in the heroes' eyes, so unless we get lucky and find a hero that will listen to use before trying to arrest me. We're stuck doing this for now" Rai went back to looking for some new clothes, but he could still tell Eri wasn't happy about this. "How about this, when we get some money, and I'll come back here and leave it to pay back for what we steal, you like the sound of that?" Before Rai could look to his little sister, she was already next to him with her pinkie extended.

"Pinkie promise," Eri asked. Rai chuckled at his little sister

"Pinkie promise," Rai said as he extended his pinkie and shook Eri's pinkie. After that, Rai took Eri to the kid's section to help her find a new outfit. After a bit, they were able to find something that Eri liked: a red pinafore dress with the pleats an icy white, a long sleeve buttoned-up shirt, a set of grey tights and a large pair of brown boots that were big enough to reach her knees.

Rai's new outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt with a symbol of the hero Edgeshot, a black hoodie, and a new pair of black trainers. He made sure to grab a new rucksack as well. After writing down how much all the clothes they got were. Rai saw Eri was hanging around one of the hat stands near the entrance, the little six-year-old was trying on different types of hats, but Eri didn't seem to like any of them.

"What's the matter?" Rai asked

"None of them fit" Eri whimpered

"Really?" Rai grabbed a red baseball cap from the rack and put it on Eri's head, "Seems to fit on my end."

"But, it doesn't cover up my horn" Eri whimpered further

"Why would you do that? Your horn's adorable, in fact, I'm jealous you can pull that look off."

"B..but it's th..e rea..son dad..dy's gon…e, cua…se I kil…." Before Eri could finish her sentence. Rai grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Eri, what happened to your dad had nothing to do with you," Rai stated, Eri tried to answer back, but Rai wasn't having any of that. "Listen, what your mother and Overhaul said wasn't true, you're not a monster or a freak or whatever else they called you. You're a little angel who got an amazing quirk but, you didn't know how to control it, no one does when they first get their quirk, you think I was this good on day one?" Rai asked Eri, shook her head at Rai's question. "Exactly, no one expects you to master it day one."

Rai was caught off guard when Eri tackled him, for a hug, sadly due to Rai kneeling. This sudden change in the center of gravity caused him to lose his balance. Rai tumbled backward into the hat stand, making it fall as well, straight for the store's front window.

"Uh oh," The pair said just as the store's burglar alarm went, almost like instinct Rai lifted Eri up and made a B line for the backdoor. The police were on the scenes in minutes after the alarm was triggered, Rai was running as fast as he could while carrying Eri through the back alleys. After a few minutes of running, Rai stopped to catch his breath.

"Well…that wa…a good…workout" Rai wheezed

"You ok?" Eri asked looking up at Rai

"Yeah…just…out of breath…long day…." Rai panted as he collapsed against a wall. Truth be told, he was surprised he hadn't passed out, fighting Endeavour, then one of his sidekick's and then dealing with Deidoro and his quirk alone was difficult. Then add all the running, jumping and evading the police for the last few hours, Rai's muscles and joints felt like they were on fire.

"Rai, what do we do now?"

"First…. things first… we find a place… to crash…...because I need rest," Rai sputtered as he forced himself back on his feet, Eri helping by pulling on his hand. "Then….we're getting... as far as way as…we can from Overhaul."

And the pair did just that, for the next few days, Rai and Eri jumped from building to building scrounging what they could, Rai always making sure Eri was the one who always got the most nourishment. Spending the day trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the Yakuza base, while at night sleeping in abandoned buildings and Rai scavenging what he could from the area. Until one night, they weren't able to find a building to crash in, deciding to check some buildings on his own, Rai hid Eri in an alleyway next to a condemned building. Making the 6yr old promise not to come out of hiding until he came back for her.

* * *

After crashing into the garbage for the seventh time in the last few minutes, Izuku was starting to doubt if he could ever master All might's quirk. Feeling frustrated at his failure, Izuku grabbed a nearby can and threw it into a nearby garbage pile, only to nearly jump out his skin when he heard a whimper coming from the same garbage pile he threw the can at "Owww..."

"Hello? is there someone there" Izuku crept to the pile where he threw at can towards. After moving closer, he noticed how the trash bags had been strangely piled against the wall. Pulling the garbage away, he found the origin of the whimper, a six-year-old girl with white hair, a little horn growing out the side of her head, and teary red eyes clutching a little red bunny plushie. Her face was twisted with fear, "Hey, an alleyway is no place to play, you should head home, I bet your family is very worried." Izuku said calmly trying to let the girl know he was no threat

She didn't respond, but she continued to look at him terrified, she tried to shift back into the garbage to hide again. Crouching to be closer to the girl's height to seem less threatening, "Hey, there's no need to worry, I'm a hero in training." Izuku gestured to himself, "My name is Izuku Midoriya. What's yours?" the girl remained silent, but she seemed to recognize the name. Just then, the street lights started to act up. The girl's look of fear seemed to disappear.

"...Big bro…" she whimpered.

"Big bro?" it was then Izuku saw the red light behind him, Izuku turned and found himself face to face with a blue-haired teenager with red electricity surging through his hand pointed right at his head

The teen looked at Izuku with a cold and emotionless. "Little bit of info, I don't want to hurt you, but if you touch my sister ...You're dead," the teenager's growled, making it clear he was willing to act on his threat.


End file.
